1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention provide a device, method, etc. for a dual stress shallow trench isolation (STI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Stress induction improves device performance. For example, more tensile stress improves the performance of n-type field effect transistors (NFETs). Additionally, more compressive stress improves the performance of p-type field effect transistors (PFETs).